Valentinus
by ksg814slash
Summary: Booth decides Brennan has been a *naughty* Valentine and punishes her properly! KINKY B&B VALENTINE'S DAY SMUT it's STILL February ! Grab a glass of wine and go read this in the basement ; HARD M!


**A/N: The hardest part about writing this story was… it kept making me horny! Nice luxurious, kinky and arousing story changing the way you see Valentine's Day. All those celebrating Lent, you'll have to repent for this one… enjoy ;)**

_Valentinus_

Surrounded by the tastes and smells of sugary sweet sex, Booth languors on the border of sleep. Replays of the V-Day night shared with the woman snoring in his arms bombard his mind. Fingers and lips absentmindedly dance along her naked shoulders. He smiles proudly at The Sandman's latest victim. _I know __**exactly**__ why someone's so exhausted..._

_______

"Bones! Come on!" _How long does it take to 'freshen up'? I can fucking shower__** and **__shave in 5 minutes!_

"Hold your mules Booth! I misplaced an earring while I was washing my face!"

"Horses."

"What?!"

"Never mind!.. I really don't care" he mutters to himself.

"Finally-" he begins standing at the sound of footsteps "you're wearing _pants_."

Brennan looks down confused. "What, may I ask, is wrong with _pants?" _she mocks. "You've complimented me on these before, stating how well they flatter my gluteus maximus."

Sigh. _God, grant me the serenity to keep my __**sanity**__ with this woman. Just ease out of this so we can get out here._ His face softens. Approach gently."There's nothing wrong with pants, it's just…we're going out to a romantic restaurant, as a romantic couple on _the_ most romantic day of the year so I assumed you'd be dressed a little _differently_. You look fine." His lips graze her temple.

"Oh, is that another St. Valentine's Day _rule_ you follow? Because you should have informed me ahead of time" she remarks.

"_Rule_?" _Rule?? _

"Yes. Rule. The red card left on my pillow filled with rhyming statements and pink 'hearts'", air quotes, "coated with excessive glitter- what does 'I heart you' even mean? An _organ_ cannot be a verb. It makes no grammatical sense; the dozen red roses and 'heart' shaped candy box in the kitchen; that stuffed animal _holding_ a 'heart' I found on my desk; you telling me 'Happy Valentine's Day'-"

"Ok, ok, I get the picture! Thanks for the 'air quote' show by the way" hands signal her to stop, then pinch the bridge of his nose. Brain overloads with frustration. "Geez Bones, those aren't rules. They're _traditions. _Most of us use them today in celebration-because it's fun andwe _enjoy_ them! I was just feeling goofy, got a little carried away. Sorry for insulting you with my happiness." Incredulous look. Hands on hips push back open suit jacket. Booth walks past her to the front door. _She keeps pushing it, we're eating Hot Pockets tonight._ "Grab your purse and let's go before I cancel these reservations" he grinds out with zero eye contact.

"Now you're angry" she accuses. "I was only telling you how I feel. Isn't that what _mature _adults in a _romantic _relationship do Booth? "

_You have got to be- she didn't just? She most definitely did! She's mocking me? __**Wrong**__ move Bones! C_at-like speed, he grabs her arm, pinning her over the dining table in spite of shocked protests and struggling.

"What are you doing?! Let me go Booth!!" hair curtains her flushed face. Left hand forcefully holds both wrists behind her.

Common arresting maneuver.

With deadly stealth, he bends over her back, speaking gruffly into her ear. "Shut. Up. You've lost _all_ talking privileges. I've heard enough outta you today. The only words out your mouth, the rest of the night, will be 'Oh yes Booth!'"

"I'm giving you one second before I-"

"Before you what?" Seething, tight, tooth scowl. "Take me down with some crazy karate?!" Grip tightens. Voice darkens. "Don't kid yourself Bones. Those moves only work on unsuspecting suspects. _Trained _Army Ranger, _sniper_ and _Special_ F.B.I. Agent. I've mastered things China doesn't even know _exist_. A lot more than cool _gun_ tricks to build up my body count so I'd calm down if I were you."

She settles involuntarily. Tense. "Glad we understand each other. Now Dear, I'm about to make this a Valentine's Day you'll never forget." Cheesy Cupid tie removed from neck. Wraps around Brennan's wrists. Expert knots secure her position on the table. Low murmurs confirm their tightness.

Blood boils with angry desire, jacket and shirt shed. Face meets face. "You've been a bad bad girl Bones and now Big Daddy's gonna punish you. Hopefully you'll learn some manners, be a tad more _considerate_ of my feelings. More appreciative of polite gestures and gifts."

Warm experienced hands reach under undoing her pants. They pool around shiny black stilettos. Cool air along the backs of thighs contrasts with body heat from groin snuggled against ass. Long fingers roughly grab creamy cheeks hanging out of peach lace, leaving rosy imprints and faint whimpering in their wake. "Always liked this pair. Gonna suck when I tear them right off you."

Reaching the massive red heart beside them. Plastic wrap and top cover peel off. Bite size chocolates of many shapes, colors and flavors unceremoniously dumped inches from Brennan's face flat on the table. Chewing a dark one with caramel stripes, his eyes close. Heavy hand on lower back, covered hips grind into curvy rear. His moan jumps up her spine and out _her_ mouth.

"Wow! I tell you Bones, that there is _great_ chocolate! Hershey's got _nothing _on these guys. Go on and grab yourself a piece." Voice taunts with angry hints. Hips still gyrate. Charcoal pants rub full cheeks.

"I mean I bought them for _you_ after all." Fingers play with lace edges.

"Went to the store weeks ago. Been thinking about what to get you since New Year's." Distant reminiscent look overtakes brown eyes. "Didn't wanna wait till the 13th when all the good stuff's gone. You're too special for that.

"Know how much of a chocoholic you are- how _impossible_ it is to keep any near you. Your radar goes off; get that wild look in your eyes- even for the off brand dollar store shit." Amazed smirk covered in five o'clock shadow. "Recall finding many empty wrappers in my pockets on occasion. I get it though. It's your comfort." Broad shoulders shrug.

"So I knew the biggest part of your gift HAD to be chocolate and this time of year is _perfect_ for the high quality 'wet dream' stuff. Found these at one of those _frou frou_ candy shops that make their own, on site. Bought the hugest box they had and kept it at the Bureau in my file cabinet. Even kept my office colder than usual so they wouldn't melt.

"As you know, I left it out this morning, thinking you'd be half way through the box before you realized the wrappers weren't edible, jonesing on sugar all day. Cut to tonight, over 12 hours later and you never even opened the box! Man you're unbelievable!" Tone escalates in disbelief.

"Just to snob a holiday that's _beneath_ you cuz it doesn't celebrate the discovery of some bone studying technique or the birthday of science or whatever you find important- just to prove a point not worth proving, you deprive yourself, and me, of simple satisfaction. That's real twisted shit Bones."

Booth rakes hair from her face. Looks into her eyes for a moment. Sees the emotions pass as she processes his lecture. Confusion almost fools him into forgetting the rage. Defiance doubles it. _She still thinks I'm overreacting! Guess some people need the whole wrath brought down on them before they see the light._

Speaking firmly he continues. "All the historical inaccuracies, egotistical incentives, archaic behaviors you claim today represents have nothing to do with _me_ or _us_!" Fuming. Locates the tan, soft plush dog, red heart hanging from its bone with 'LOVE' stitched in white. Heart pulled off in one tug. The dog gets tucked under Brennan's head and pillowy heart stuffed between her teeth.

Penetrating heated glare enter bewildered oceans. Blouse and bra pushed up her back, spill hefty breasts and rock nipples onto oak table top beneath. "I don't give a shit about Saint Whoever being martyred by Pope Whatever in whenever B.C." Panties yanked down mid thigh without warning. Perky flesh shakes. "Spread your legs wider- now!" Immediate compliance after soft gasping. Anticipation reels.

One hand finds the covered empty box, the other adjusts steel erection. "I have- well _had, _thanks to you- _no_ plans of taking you to dinner then shoving some diamond on your finger." Thwack! Incoherent yelp. Cardboard heart meets naked ass with double-handed momentum. It isn't heavy enough for real damage, but stings the highly sensitive area like a mother. Rosy mounds ripple under the abuse.

"No. I just wanted to watch your face light up from some tiny pleasure", harder thwack! followed by a hot heavy hand rubbing the sore spot, "cuz that lights me up. Puts me over the moon, into another galaxy, to see you happy. Allowing yourself to just live _outside_ your head for a moment. That's when your most brilliantly beautiful to me." Slow kiss to spine.

"I just wanted to give you _joy._ I love silly gestures and dumb holidays and I love you so me going cliché crazy today was me giving you a part of me. A piece of my world. Instead you chose to show me, every chance you got- eye rolling, smart comments, impromptu history lessons, that what's _mine_ doesn't fit with _yours_.

"So now?... I'm gonna make myself fit." Thwack! Yelp! Thwack! Thwack! Teeth almost pierce pillow.

"Ooh! How's it feeling Bones?!" Labored breaths. Thwack! "Bet you wish you'd eaten those damn chocolates earlier and threw out the box huh?! Bet you're thinking at least I wouldn't be tanning your hide with it now! Bet you're thinking I'm losing my mind." Big THWACK!

Laying over shoulders, bulging fly to ass crack, lips to ear. Menacing whisper, "well Baby- don't believe everything you think! Would've improvised and given it to you old school, over the knee with my belt. Cocky side up of course." Devious wink. Blue eyes widen.

Multiple mighty swats applied to now ruby globes. Mirror image impressions of partial words and shapes from the decorated box scatter along fiery, worn skin. Welted 'EVOL' near the left hip. Thwack! Chin digs into stuffed bone carrying dog. "Dammit Bones! You dented it! You always were a hard-ass" he grumbles, sailing the broken 'toy' cardboard across the room.

Looking around for plan B. Nibbles a coconut white chocolate from the table. Hand kneads her fleshy upper thighs. "Got it!" Finger snap. Moves away. Friction added to all the right places as he turns from his tight podium between her cheeks.

Booth returns from the kitchen counter, vase in hand. "Let's go. On your back." Loosened wrist tie provides better motion but doesn't relinquish control. Strong arms flip mostly naked body. Tender ass meets hard wood. Pants pulled from her ankles and tossed carelessly.

Large, rough hands roam freely over every inch of creamy skin, forcing uncontrollable sounds through the mouth pillow. "Oh yeah" groan "that's what I like to see." Booth's lava lips and tongue suck, lick and kiss. Her breasts are at the mouth of an active volcano. _This is my __**dining**__ table after all._ "Mmm. Your new lotion tastes like pie. Like crack to a junkie. Damn! Love you any more, I'm gonna have to start hating you." Deep sigh.

Thumbs twirl over nipples. His back straightens. Eye contact. "Look at me." Cloudy grey blue peeks under heavy lids. "New rules. Know how they get you fired up. We're picking up the pace now." Curious fingers move to massage wet pussy. "You may _not_ close your eyes longer than a blink. I want you to see everything I do to you. Got it?" Quick nod. "Good girl." Fingers still massage.

Eyes follow his hand collecting two frilly stems of red roses from the vase. Held under her nose. "Smell good huh? Snuck out 5 am and got 'em fresh from "Suzanne's" on the corner. She threw in Fido there" points to the animal cushioning her head "on the house. Think Sue's got a lil' crush on moi. If you weren't such a full time job, I'd prob give the cougar some side action. Free fresh boutonnieres everyday would be nice."

One fragrant flower per hand, Booth begins a sensuous, parallel journey along both sides of the woman lying open to him. Slowly over full lips. Jaws. Chin. A kiss at her throat. Each breast gets attention from its own head of velvety petals. Brush up weighty round mountains. Swirl hard pink nipples. Roses linger at chest level. Back arch. Stifled moan. Hot tongue trails cleavage to navel making soft gasps and squirms. Tickle along ribcages. Cross the stomach to meet at the bikini line. Hips buck impatiently. Continue below the waist. Sweep of the hips skips most desired destination, opting for inner thighs instead. Gentle taps and kisses along toned juicy thighs, still joined by stretched lingerie. A knee over the shoulder meets hot breath. The petals reverse, finally reaching glistening pink pussy.

Booth holds back her leg, dragging the edge of the flowers on Brennan's clit. Hips hump the air, wanting maximum contact. Head writhes side to side. Moans escape. Nostrils flare. Lips spread, plunging the rose as deep as it will go due to its awkward folds. Rubbing all the right places. "Keep those eyes open Bones! Don't let me get the belt." Dangerously calm voice invades her mind, pushing her to unconsciously obey all orders. His tone has remained low all night, rising only for intense anger. He sounds almost civil, but she notices he has yet to crack a smile. Looks and touches control her body, every movement playing into his hand. She easily pictures a calculated sniper, believing he owns each target until they meet their demise.

Thoughts surrender when a wrist flick creates a full body blush, short circuiting every functioning neuron. "I'll take away your moving privileges if you don't quit jumping so much." Thigh swat. "You brought this on yourself Bones, not me. Played the bitchy obnoxious card too long. Every gambler knows Lady Luck leaves eventually.

"Now you're gonna pay until you scream your own name." Fingers enter in place of the rose. Slow and determined. "Look at that. Dripping." Wet fingers held on display at eye level. "You're gonna be a good girl now though, right?" Fingers return. "Yeah. I can tell" he chats with himself, while the room fills with wild muffled screams. Fingers accelerate. Tight hole stretches. "You'll gonna walk away from this a better person. Well... I dunno about the walking part..."

Elbows brace apart closing thighs. Fingers fuck slick pussy. Wrist works quick twisting thrusts. "That's my girl. Shit Bones, my dick could cut glass I'm so hard. Gonna cum for Big Daddy now? I know you're close. I can feel you." The table rocks with strokes and jerks. Avoiding too many broken rules, Brennan opens her eyes like saucers, but can't help her spastic spine's need to leap off the wood surface. Heels slam into anything solid, begging for an anchor. The burning tingle in her lower abdomen starts. Muscles clench. Skin steams with sweat. Words sound foreign as they escape her throat. Booth's glare pushes her into the orgasm he's been promising, she falls in mindlessly.

"Don't fight it. That's right. That's right. Ride my fingers. I know how bad you want it Baby. There you go! Yeah!"

Wicked lips suck on a nipple, biting the areola. One hand rubs her clit into recovery, the other opens his buckle. Button. Zipper. "Good girl." Blue eyes dance as pants and boxer briefs fall away, leaving a thick erection wrapped in five fingers. One good squeeze and stroke for showmanship.

"Now, back to ground zero." Firm voice meets over-stimulated ears. "I don't speak twice! Chop chop! Over you go." The demand seems less possible than liquefied bones. "Never said it was gonna be easy. Gotta be thorough for this to be effective Bones. Attack from _every_ imaginable angle."

Back on her stomach, standing on new legs. Cupping as much ass as capable, he fluffs the round heart shaped perfection. Each side separates for easy access. "No rest for the wicked, huh Bones?" Immediately thrusts long hard dick into throbbing tight heat. Long yelp mixed with a grunt.

"Easy on the Kegels, your choking junior to death. Take me in deeper." Smack on the ass. Moan. More dick disappears beyond wet walls. Grunty gasp. Heavy breathing. Hands grip hips. Arms up and down thighs. Return to hips. Pick up speed. Ass bounces under pounding. Feminine pleas. Moans deepen. Erratic shoving. "I'm driving here. Just sit back and enjoy." Cheeks kept apart show shimmery pink flesh molding to fit a nice hard erection. A long forgotten rose teases her puckered anus for a fleeting minute. Frenzied bucking. Squeeal! Joined at the center, hips fit their partner.

Toeing off his shoes, Booth steps from his pants straddling Brennan's ass on the table, between his knees. The new position allows optimal drilling. Hits the G-spot. Opens for complete penetration. Easy on the back. Everybody wins.

Brennan's losing enough sensation and mental capacity to be pronounced dead. Blood flow favors only one region. Eyes roll back on their own. Thought production halts. Covering her body chest to back, Booth pumps ferociously. Hand reaches under for fistful of tits. Hungry mouth coats back of neck with passionate licks.

Powerful muscles accentuate defined biceps. Abs. Back. ASS! Thighs. Calves. Lick. Squeeze. Moan. Lick. Suck. Grunt. Faster. Harder. Nipples!Nipples!Nipples! Face down. Forehead bangs. Tighter. Pound! Pound! Pound! Grunt.

"Fuck Bones! This pussy's so good, it should go on your headstone! Ahh!" Full 'jockey' mount. He crouches, plowing into her at full force like a piston. Grab her shoulder at the neck. Jiggle a luscious tit.

Manly grunts become ragged whimpers. Bigger lungs. Vision blurs. Pressure! builds. Last request. "Empty your mouth and scream my name!"

Pillow meets floor. "Ahhh! Ahhhh!"

"Who the fuck is 'ahh'?!" Hand leaves neck and reigns in hair. Gritted teeth look down on twisted face. "You know better. Scream my name when you take my dick! Loud! Make Lincoln paranoid!" Rough hair tug.

"Yes! Booth!"

"Whose is this Baby?"

"Boooth!"

"You damn right it is. Ahhh! Oh shit! Gimme that pussy! You know how I like it Baby, give it up! Ahhh!!"

"BoothBoothBoothBoothBooooooth!!!!!"

"Ahhh! Good girl! Cum on my dick- yes!yes!yes!" Drive home. "I'm gonna cum!!" Spastic shouts of ecstasy compete. Booth pulls out and flicks Brennan over in a hurry. He kneels by her side. She's caught in a trembling haze.

"Ah! Fuuuuck!!!!" Eager hand pumps him to the finish line. He fondles her tits. Sticky pearl like cum spills all over her nipples and breasts, finishing in her mouth with a body racking hitched sigh of euphoria.

The pull of warm lips against his head twitches him back to reality. Lusty eyes lovingly suck him in. Dick out of mouth, he bends for a kiss. Hard. Mischievous fingers caress her still pulsating lower folds. A surprise yelp gets swallowed by his kiss. Oxygen break spent sprawled out like survivors of a vicious attack. Panting chests heave. Eye contact does all the talking.

Soon he takes a dizzy attempt at standing. Releases tie from its prisoner. Look down at the half naked woman covered in his semen and fingerprints, underwear shoved aside instead of removed. _I should ask Bones how fast tumors take to grow back to their original size_. Take in the chaos of the room- violated roses, mutilated stuffed animals, discarded clothes, mountains of chocolate. _Yep. Definitely __**past**__ the point of no return. I'll update my will-Monday._

"See what you caused Bones?" he accuses in a gentle scolding voice. Slow finger swirls around her cum dipped tit. "Gonna work on being nicer to me from now on?"

Smoky eyes accompany a bright smug smile and weak nod, reminding him Rome wasn't built in one day of fucking.

"That's not very convincing. I think you need a follow-up lesson right away." Sigh. Picks up pants. Searches pockets.

"Take these" she catches his handcuffs.

"Go to my room. Bring some of those chocolates too." She manages a wobbly table dismount. "Since you're dinner, they'll have to be dessert."

Lights cigar from paper box on the shelf. Naked body plops down on couch in a welcomed stretch. Dick swings freely. Clouds of rich tobacco smoke engulf him. Arms filled with necessary tools, Brennan solemnly slinks past to do as told. A hearty slap across the ass makes her jump and turn to look at him through the smoke.

"Get used to it." Strict finger wags at her. "I don't care if I have to break my table, my headboard, my wrist, your _back_- I'm gonna break you in Bones. Mark my words, you will improve! I'm sick and tired of you acting out on a whim, like there're no consequences for your actions." Guffaw.

"And don't you dare change those clothes!" he shouts as she enters the bedroom. "I like this new dress code policy."

_______

Now, hours after it all began, Booth feels Bones' seen at least a glimpse of the light. _Lord knows that last round alone did her in. She hasn't even moved in her sleep yet she's so beat. Poor thing. Not sure if I should __**burn**__ or __**frame**__ these sheets though. At least now we have a V-Day of our own to commemorate- Violation Day._ He grins in the dark. Drops a kiss to his dead-as-a-log Bones' hair. Further wraps her into his chest under the soft blankets. _And there goes her drool._ Smiles into a well deserved rest. Final thoughts of dropping a chair cushion off at The Jeffersonian tomorrow.


End file.
